Gabriel's Prophecy
by Daniel-freak
Summary: Gabriel is fighting for answers about what's happened in his time of slumber. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Awakening  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. I was carrying myself through the rain. My eyes could barely stay open. I had no idea where I just came from. Thoughts of where I had come from crossed my mind.  
I started to hunger for something.....it wasn't food...it was a different kind of hunger. It was almost a chilling presence that embraced it.  
"You're probably wondering much, Gabriel." I head a voice say.  
"Who's there?" I asked and turned around; behind me was an elderly man. "What do you want old man?" I asked him in an accusatory voice.  
"Is that any way to treat the one whom resurrected you?" He said and stepped more towards me. He had a long white beard, gray eyes, very bushy eyebrows, the wrinkles on his face confirmed his age.  
As he stepped closer I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer.  
"So you put life onto my resting soul?!" By now that hunger grew irritable. It was almost like it was right in front of me, but I didn't know what it was. It was then I started hearing a heart beating. The old man spoke, but I simply could not hear him, the beating was too loud. I threw the man to the side and looked around this waste land.  
"See what the corruptions of Kyrohce have done?" He said and pointed around. I don't believe him. Kyrohce could never do this...not to this land he loved it too much to do anything twisted or wicked to it. He had to be lying. Or am I being deceived?  
"I don't believe you old fool. Kyrohce would never do so, and as for saving this land? Why bother? It is after all as degraded as you old man."  
"Why do you make such judgments about me?"  
"The robes you're wearing suggest you're a priest. No matter how evil they really are at heart, they would never put life unto the dead."  
"I had no choice! Omri wishes it. You are the only one who could kill Kyrohce. Please help me."  
"And what if I refuse old man?"  
"I beg you to reassess, for me please....if you have a change of heart I will be in the monastery." He vanished into thin air. So there I was left alone. I was wondering what I should do. Should I go to the monastery? Or go and find out my own answers for myself without the help of that old fool of a priest.  
I started to walk towards the city I once lived in. It seemed so cold. A chill went straight to the bones. I saw people scattered through out the city. As I neared the people; I started to the ravenous again, but for what I still had no clue.  
My sight got blurry....then I felt flighty. I heard a demonic voice in my head; it seemed to be calling my name. As I got closer to a building the calling got louder and louder. I entered the building. It was a weapon store of some kind. There was a man behind a counter. The voice was clearly not coming from him; more like the sword beside him.  
Could it really be? I heard Kyrohce talk about this sword. The Reiðr? It was made by Kyrohce, the eldest of all vampires. He was once a God, the head of all Gods. The other Gods had killed him for more power. The rage burned inside Kyrohce brought him back...he was evolved into a different species...later known as vampires. The first order of business Kyrohce had was building the Reiðr. It could kill even mighty Gods and steal there powers. It evolved into the perfect killer; it could absorb the power of Gods and vampires. Kyrohce had put a soul into it...the sword could choose its own master; it is mostly the undead the sword chooses.  
I had walked up to the counter. "Give me that sword good sir." I said to him. He looked at me and made a confusing look.  
"No can do sir. It's only for looks!" He said, it appeared he had an Irish accent. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.  
"Listen BASTARD! I have no time for your petty games! Now give it to me!" I tossed him right Reiðrt to the Reiðr.  
He sighed and handed the sword freely to me. I grabbed it; let my hands embrace the sword that was calling me. When it came into my hands, immediately it went into the air. An immense glow came through the sword, I could feel the glow through my own flesh; my own veins. It accepted its new master...I was the master. Lightning started on the sword then came crashing down through the room; a gigantic bolt through the sky electrocuting the sword I was embraced with the powers of lightning. I looked at the man and gave him a bag of gold I kept in my pocket. "Keep this a secret." I said.  
"You got it sir! If you ever need anything just tell me! I will be honored to help such a warrior. I am the best blacksmith around, well really the only blacksmith around." I started out the door.  
"I may have further use for you....what's your name?"  
"My name is Shawn. Good to meet you."  
I started to go out and said. "Gabriel."  
'We should get some other elemental powers; if you can get them all you can nearly become invincible.' Agreed, but where do I find these places? (I needn't speak out loud; the Reiðr could hear my own thoughts.). 'I know where the easiest one is, we have the means to travel by lightning.' Take me there then. A bolt of lighting came down crashing on me. It seemed as if I was traveling through the air.  
A minute later; lighting appeared to get me down to the ground. I was on top of a tower of some kind. It was still raining; but this time it was worse, and was windy. The rain almost looked it was going side ways.  
A cold chill caressed my body; it was different from the last one, more chilling. This one felt like it froze my bones. There was defiantly another presence there...a vampire? Maybe?  
"It's been a long time; Gabriel." That voice...it can only be Arthor. He had long black hair, was muscular but turned into a demon....and those red eyes where unnerving.  
"Arthor? Kyrohce servant?" I said.  
"Kyrohce asked me to kill you, Gabriel and shall do so with out remorse of your pitiful meaningless unlife."  
What?!?!? Maybe I had been wrong...did Kyrohce betray me? Arthor stepped towards me.  
"Now you die." He swung down at me, I jumped into the air and swung down towards him....it seemed to go on endlessly of me and him swinging and blocking towards each other. Until we clashed each others swords and we kept on pushing each other. I was right by the edge, one strong force by Arthor pushed me off., and I grabbed the ledge. My sword had fallen into the abyss.  
"Now it's your turn." He raised his sword I naturally closed my eyes, so I could not see my ending...but I heard something fly up and hit him.  
I opened my eyes I saw the Reiðr plunged through his neck...as he gagged I heard a drinking noise; as if my sword was drinking the blood from him; stealing his very vampric damned life.  
After the Reiðr was done Arthor turned into ashes and blew away in the wind. The Reiðr magically heaves me into the air, the immense glow returned. It pierced my very heart! "ARGH!" Was it betraying me? 'Stay still.' It said..."ERGH!" After a minute I landed on the ground; I removed the sword after words. I now was overwhelmed with the power of wind. With it came black feathered wings that arose on my back. I jumped into the air and spread my devilish wings. I dived down to the side of the tower.  
I looked towards the ground, which was a sea. Off in the distance I saw a small island with a massive blue light emanating from it. I descended my air travel to see that island. As I landed I realized it was a ghost....there was a warm feeling that cuddled my body.  
"Is that you Gabriel?" That was a familiar voice, one I haven't heard in such a long time.  
"Jazabella?" I asked in an undreamed of voice.  
"Yes, it is....you remember how to secure the problem....don't you?"  
"What?" I asked in a baffled way.  
"No....the time distortion has caused you to forget....now we can never..." She said as she came closer to me; then her lips grazed mine. I felt a slightly cold air touching my lips for a moment, and then she vanished.  
"Gabriel," The Reiðr spoke. "The Reiðrt temple is right beneath us." The water temple.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Water Temple  
  
With out even wavering I ran to the waters and plunged myself under the waves. It seemed my new wings had disappeared; I could call them back once I reached the ground. The temple entrance seemed to be deep in the ocean. It was a colossal circular shape. My best guess would be guess would be it was 50 miles of open space. I swam into it and emerged from the waters. I was standing before a large door; I started to feel to a certain extent rather peculiar. I opened the massive doors before me and behind them I saw nothing but black, except two small red lights too distant to make out....it was almost like it was looking straight at me....it was moderately fear-provoking.  
A moment later the room seemed to lighten up. There where 7 pools, which aligned into two triangles, but one pool in the between them both. In the first triangle there were red, orange, and yellow; in the second were blue indigo and purple; the one by itself was green. I noticed a color in the door it seemed to be a blue-green color.  
'Gabriel you have to mix the colors to that color on top of the door to get to the Reiðrt place.' I see. So the first one, I have to mix the amount of colors to get blue-green. I went to the pool and dived in to the blue light switch. I discerned when I got down there that on the blue switch it said '0%'...I am guessing I'll need to mix the appropriate amount of each color to get it. So I put at about 50%. I got back up and dived into the green pool. I also set it to 50%. I rose above the water. I heard a noise that seemed to confirm it and the door opened. I walked through the door, same circumstances as the last room. It was exactly the same as the last room, only this time the color on top of the door was yellow-orange. I did the same thing. I set the orange and yellow both at 50%, and the noise came to confirm it once again and the doors opened. The Reiðrt room was much bigger for some reason, same pools, only I didn't notice a purple. I did find it...at the top of the door. In my life I had studied art, and if this is correct, I'd need the correct amount of blue and red....if I add too much blue, it'll become a bluish purple. So this time I had set the blue to 30% and the red to 70%. When I got up the door opened with out the sound I had gotten use to.  
In the Reiðrt room, I saw....Xavier. Another collaborator of mine. "Xavier is that actually you?"  
"Yes...Gabriel hath you come to take my life?"  
"Yes, I have...old friend?" I said indecisively to him.  
"Then I beg you...take it."  
"So freely? Tell me, does Kyrohce really want me dead? I found it hard to believe when I was resurrected..."  
"Yes....since his advisor came he has been diluted with poison from that man. Now kill me! Before it takes over again." He walked before me and kneeled to his knees, with his neck exposed. I raised the Reiðr, and attempted to strike his throat. As I raised my sword I realized where those red lights came from, it was...his eyes! They have turned red.  
I felt something seized him. As I went down on the strike he smacked the sword out of my hand, I started to run for the sword but he caught my leg as he stood, but he meets my other foot in a round house kick. It stunned him, enough time for me to get my sword and vanish into the darkness of the ceilings. I was waiting for him to come my way. As he did I called my wings out and went full speed to attack his throat. I pierced his throat right on; as I did I called off my wings and landed on the ground unharmed.  
As he stifled I watched him, the life being drained out of him....this one, did not deserve to die. I wish I hadn't of killed him; in a way though I was happy I did before he could kill me. When the sword was finished, he turned into ash and blew away. I took my sword and pierced my own heart so I could gain his powers.  
When I was done, it seemed I had the power to control water....even rain. Mix in water and wind; I could make a powerful hurricane or typhoon. It was extraordinary powers. The temple started to quaver; I saw an opening out of the place and I took it. The temple fell to rubble. I then heard the voice of Xavier.  
"Please kill Kyrohce's advisor."  
It seemed the Reiðrt temple was up north....one that is most forgotten about...the Blizzard Sanctuary .....I ascend above water to see a pirate ship. I raised my arms to get its attention. They did notice, and I was glad they started to come for me. It took the ship awhile but sure enough it did get to me. The captain stood by the deck. "What are ya doing down there laddie?" He spoke with a Scottish accent.  
"I just came from the Water Temple; I am headed for the Blizzard Sanctuary."  
"Hop on board we're headed that way anyway. He says as he throws me down a rope. I caught and climbed aboard it.  
"Thank you kind sir." I said to him.  
"What's your name lad?"  
"Gabriel."  
"I am captain Murphy, welcome aboard my ship." I felt warm and welcoming he gave me....though coming with the comfort feeling came the hunger once again; its darkness wrapped me in its aloofness. "Do you want a tour of the ship?"  
"No...I am drained..."  
"Let me show ya where you can sleep."  
"Thank you once again kind sir." He led me into a cabin of the ship, down some stairs. In a room he had for me was a pile of hey with a blanket laid over it....apparently; this was all these could get. I would not complain though. 


	3. Bloody Dream

Chapter Three: BLOODY DREAM  
  
I lay down on the bed and started to close my eyes. I felt like I slipped away from life itself. Awhile later I had awakened in a dark room, with a statue in front of me. It seemed to be a man....it looked like that old man I met when I first awoke from my resurrection. I noticed two holes in his neck. Then something started to pour out of the holes....it was red....as I got closer I realized it was....blood! I started to run away from that room, and jump into a higher room.  
I was able to get away from that room into a different room. It was well lit. in the middle of the room was a fountain. I had walked closer to it...the doors shutting behind me left me trapped in there. I noticed that it was blood....then blood started pouring from the ceiling. I ran to the door....it would not open. The room started to flood, and I was being caressed with this....crimson liquid. I started to drown in it...as I did it felt eerie in a reality that...it...felt...refreshing. Soon enough I felt myself floating. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before....  
A cold chill swarmed through my body and I had gotten up out of that dream....I had no idea what to make of it, except I did not want to think of it. The thought of it haunted my mind, eluded my being....but it also had some comfort and reassurance to it. I awoke in that ship. I went to the dock of the ship.  
"You'll have to pass through this ice land to get the rest of the way laddie....here's some money so you can stay at a tavern." He threw it at me and I caught it.  
"Thank you." I jumped onto the ice...it seemed the coldness embraced me; it's the lands way of inviting me. It seemed here I could not control the wind and my wings where useless.  
Hours of walking in the endless blustery weather, I finally found a place I could spend the night. I walked into a place that was clearly labeled "Tavern" as I walked into the place....the hunger came once again....this time it was excruciating hunger I could no longer take...I quickly ran out back in the blizzard like wilderness. Soon enough I found myself at the Blizzard Sanctuary. 


	4. Blizzard Sanctuary

Chapter Four: Blizzard Sanctuary  
  
Surprisingly enough there wasn't any puzzle. Just an elevator going up...which I had taken. On the top...was Elizabeth...she was my little sister I could not bare harming her....shame I must kill her now. It almost felt like I was....betraying her.  
"Gabriel...is that you?"  
"Yes, it is Elizabeth..." A very cold chill embraced me as I approached her....same as it did with the other vampires  
"It is nice to have you presence here; it gives it such warmth to it."  
".....Maybe....But my mission has not." I drew my sword towards her. "I am truly sorry Elizabeth."  
"I would ask nothing but it." She had spoken.  
"What am I to make of all this? Why is it my job to be the 'assassin'?"  
"The destiny was appointed to you; you alone have the fate to bring order to this place."  
"What is this......hunger I get every time I am around people?" I noticed an evil quiver that went through her body.......she was possessed. I had gotten ready for the battle.....unwillingly ready.  
"Enough talk, the rest can be done in a quick fight, which is me killing you!" She said. "....Elizabeth...." I had said under my breath. She had come to attack me, I had dodged it. I lifted my sword to strike her down...but I could not bring myself to do it...I lacked the courage.  
"You're so vulnerable." She said as she kicked me on the face. I had no fight in me. I could not even defend myself! This is my little sister! No, its not! It can't be...she is possessed. Even still I could not bring myself to it.  
"You're worthless Gabriel." She said. "Elizabeth..."  
"You were always so weak! WEAK GABRIEL!"  
"You're not my sister...." I said quietly.  
"Huh?"  
"YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!" I cried. I ran to her and kicked her on the ground.  
"Gabriel....please help me..." Elizabeth said.  
"Elizabeth!" I quickly ran to her side and as soon as I did she threw ice at my eyes. As she got back up I quickly kicked her back down again.  
"Gabriel.....I am scared....so scared." She said in a depressive voice. I had tightly clinched my sword.  
"Sorry....Elizabeth." I had pierced the sword into her throat. Everything around me felt even more chilling.......for I....Gabriel....had murdered my own sister...is this the fate of an assassin? To kill with out questions? To kill no matter whom it is....and even if they are related to you? It is a terrible fate..........  
Ashes....to ashes...she had blown away in the wind. As I walked away I had a burning burden of guilt hanging off my back. I had gone out of the temple. The coldness outside didn't bother me at all....  
"You don't even know what you are do you?" I heard a familiar voice say...it was the old man. "Why do you even kill these vampires? What good does it do you?"  
"It seems it's my destiny." I said to him, walked away slowly from him.  
"How do you know? Bringer of death? Destroyer of peace! Spreader of chaos! Let me show you your true destiny." The old man came near me I tried to shun him off...but he touched me with his staff...something came over me I was obligated to hear him. "Now come serve Omri." It was like I had no control over anything...I was being controlled. Soon I vision myself strung up on a wall watching the "controlled" me. I was purely a pawn. Chained to a wall I could not move, and the little movements I did make, hurt me...Tossed and to live a life ignorant of what you where about to do, and worst of all could not do anything about it. I heard the old man speak.  
"We must go in to attack Kyrohce, he is the strongest enemy of Omri, but now with your powers...we have more then enough to rid of that creature...he has fallen deep into my servants spell and will be easy to fight in his weak circumstance."  
That proved it for me...Kyrohce doesn't need to die...it is that old man and that God that's still alive...Omri, oh how I'd like to be their whisperer of death! I must find away to gain control of my body. As I struggled to break free, I was only burned with what seemed an alluring bolt. 


End file.
